Walker of Worlds
by N7Ops
Summary: A strange character shows itself to many different people in many different worlds. Who is he? Why is he here?  Multiple crossovers, Dr. Who, Star Wars, Mass Effect  More notes at the end of the first chapter. Starts T, may change. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing that follows except the Walker_

**Horizon, 2184**

Shepard was confused. What was a civilian doing here on Horizon? How the hell was he not being attacked by the seeker swarm or the Collectors? Why is he looking straight at Shepard and his team? And, perhaps the most important, why does it feel like Shepard has met this person before?

"I know you feel this" emanates from the Harbinger-Collector as it fires a massive biotic attack at the civilian. The strange man simply looks at the incoming ball, and as soon as it reaches a meter from the man, it vanishes. No motion from the person, no flare of biotic barriers or shields, just… gone. And then the Collector breaks apart without taking a single shot.

"_John." _A voice says, both audibly and in his head. _"Commander John Shepard. Already dead, and yet so alive, the renewed spectre. You are one of my favorites. You and your alternate. I will be visiting you in many times and ways. You will stay yourself in the coming months. But beware of the dog that bites its tools."_

With that said, the person vanished. The team could only spare a moment of astonishment, as more Collectors soon landed and attacked.

'At least I have my suit cam to prove that this happened."

**London, Earth, 2005**

The TARDIS made a thunk-ing noise as it landed back on Earth. The Doctor threw open the doors, and he and his two companions, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness, walked out into the crisp London air.

"Hold up." The Doctor said. "We're being watched."

All three looked across the street to see a nondescript man of indeterminable age watching them.

"Odd that he isn't reacting to seeing three people come out of a suddenly-appearing telephone box." Rose mumbled. "Agreed" Jack said.

"_Ah, the start of the ending." _A voice says in all of their heads._ "The Immortal One, the Bad Wolf, and the traveling Doctor. All three traveling in a good friend of mine and a fine conversationalist. Tell me, Healer of Worlds, have you discovered her yet? When you do, you may forgive yourself for destroying your world. I shall be keeping an eye on you, young one."_

With that, the figure observing them vanished, the only trace of him being the identical looks of astonishment on the three traveler's faces.

"What the hell was that, Doctor?" Jack demanded.

"I….. don't know, Jack. I truly don't."

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 28 BBY**

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had just come back from a patrol mission near Hutt space, making sure the Republic supply lines were running smoothly. They were chatting aimlessly when they both froze, a sudden and massive disturbance in the Force suddenly appearing behind them. Even stronger than when the entire Jedi council was amassed in the tower chambers. The two humanoids whirled around to confront it, but the only other being in the hall with them was a human male. The odd part was, neither could make out how old he was, what he was wearing, or if he was a Jedi or not. All they knew was that he was the source of the disturbance.

Ahsoka strode forward and shouted "Halt! These halls are for Jedi only! Who are you and why are you here?"

"_Ever the brash one, Ms. Tano. Surely your master would have taught you to think before speaking? But I see he still hasn't learned that skill yet either. Obi-Wan tried his best, I guess. I merely wished to see the two who would have such an effect on this fake war."_

"Fake war? What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" Anakin exclaimed.

"_I have no relevance right now; therefore I shall not answer you directly. However, if you want a hint, look in the deepest of the Archives, in the myths that other myths are based off of, and, if you are diligent, you shall see my hand in them. But no more, I have more places to be than to sit here talking with you. That will come in time, when the huntress earns her second sword and the Chosen one has learned patience."_

With those cryptic words, the person vanished; the only sign of his being there recorded on the Temple cameras and chiseled into the very Force aura of the area he was standing. Both flabbergasted Jedi stared for several minutes, before Anakin had the sense to call Master Yoda, asking him to come investigate the powerful aura.

**A/N: I have a couple more ideas about what other 'verses I add, including KotOR and maybe Dragon Age: Origins/DA2 and maybe others, but I would like to hear what you all think. Im also keeping an eye out for other 'verses to add in the future. I might even accept a couple OCs that y'all want in, just message me and we'll talk it out.**


	2. Apologies

My apologies to you all who are following this. I just recently went back and reread my story and cannot remember where I was going to go with this story next, therefore, I am going to rewrite these stories after I have a general idea of where to go from here and how to proceed on it. If you all have any input or stuff you would like to see done, please inform me via private message and I will take them into consideration. This is not a guarantee that I will use whatever you suggest, but I certainly wouldn't hurt. I apologize to those who have been waiting for a while, but I expect to have a lot of free time shortly so I can try to get these things rolling. When I next update these stories, I hope to have at least two chapters written to post and another being written. See y'all soon.

N7Ops


End file.
